Look After You
by JennyLynn2012
Summary: After Sam goes missing, Dean enlists a sheriff to help find him. Along the way they befriend a young girl named Sophie who was also kidnapped and tormented by the Benders. Once Dean saves them both, Sam and Dean are left to deal with the broken hearted Sophie. OC Set in Season 1 starting off at The Benders.
1. Broken Girl

_Look what he's done to you, it isn't fair  
__Your light was bright and new, he didn't care  
He took the heart of a little girl  
And made it grown up too soon  
-Broken Girl, Matthew West_

**3rd Person Point of View**

At thirteen years old, Sophie Martin found herself on the streets of Hibbling, Minnesota. She had a backpack hanging off her shoulder, which held a couple articles of clothing, two books, a journal, IPod, and a blanket. The weather was very cold, almost freezing to her, but she kept walking. In her heart, she knew she couldn't stop, because if she did, she might just give up completely.

She made sure not to make eye contact with anyone, in fact she stared at the ground most of the time. She just couldn't risk someone talking to her, and asking her questions. Questions like: Why are you out be here by yourself?, Where are your parents?, Why are you out in this cold weather?

Those were all questions she couldn't and wouldn't answer. Luckily, for her, this town knew nothing about her, as she had only been her for a couple days. Had this been her hometown, social services would most likely be at her door. Hell, they were probably there now.

But that was her old life, a life she moved on from, even if it was just a week ago. Right now, she was just trying to find a new place. Correction, right now she was just trying to survive. She knew the odds were not in her favor, and if it came down to it, she just might have to go home. But that was the last possible plan, that was like plan Z, if all other 25 letters of the alphabet failed. That also meant if suicide failed, but no she couldn't think about that right now.

As for the time being she needed to find some place cheap to get something warm to drink, and possibly to eat. But she needed to be careful, she only had three hundred dollars left, and that would have to go towards food, water, and on certain nights, a motel. Sadly, tonight was not a night for a motel. So, she settled for going into the first small café she saw.

When she walked in, she noticed that besides the workers, only five other people were there. Quickly she walked to the back of the café, where there was a small table in the corner. She set her bag down and then headed to front counter to order.

"Hi, sweetheart! What can I get you?" an elderly woman asked her happily.

"Um-, a hot chocolate and a small chicken soup, please," she said softly.

"That'll be four seventy four," she said. As she got out the money, the woman grabbed her hot chocolate.

"I'll bring your soup when it's ready," she said and took her money.

"Ok, thank you," Sophie smiled.

Once she was back at her table, she took out one of her two books. She had already read both of them, but she loved to reread them. They were part of a series called Lost Love, written by Karen Kingsbury. The author wrote mostly romance novels, with added religious stuff. Even though Sophie wasn't religious, the stories still made her heart melt. The books were almost like fairy tales to her.

The book she had out was the first book, called Even Now. It centered around a couple who at very young age got pregnant. The couples parents forced them apart after the birth of a little girl. And after a terrible mistake by a hospital worker, the mother flees, thinking her daughter is dead. Through an amazing miracle, the couple manages to find each other, and their daughter.

What was astonishing to Sophie, was the amount of passion and faith put into one book. It gave her a little hope that things might just work out well for her too one day. But as for now, she was stuck reading about it in books.

As Sophie was lost in the book, the woman from the counter came and sat down her soup in front of her.

"Oh, thank you so much," Sophie said gratefully.

"No problem. I don't mean to be a push, but are you new around here?" she asked. Sophie really liked this woman. She was just so friendly, and genuinely kind.

"Yeah, actually my family is just passing through, but we'll be here for a few days," she lied. Technically, it wasn't a complete lie. She was new, and she was passing through. But her family wasn't with her.

"Well my name is Annie, I own this café, if you need anything at all just let me know," she said.

"Ok, thank you, again," she said.

"Oh no problem! You're just as cute as a button!" she laughed and walked away. Smiling to herself, Sophie put down the book and began to eat her food. She would be lying if she said she wasn't starving. She hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, and the warmth of the soup made her feel so much better. Not to mention the hot chocolate was so delicious, she thought it had to me homemade.

By the time she had finished eating, it was already ten pm. She waited until a bus boy told her they were closing, before she left. As she was walking across the street, she wasn't paying enough attention to see a black car coming at her. Her head was down and she was just trying to stay warm. Suddenly a honk brought her head up, and the car stopped just a foot away from her.

She looked like a deer caught in the headlights, so the driver of the vehicle began to get out.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry, I didn't see you," he said kindly. She stared at the car for a couple seconds before gulping and replying.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she rushed out and almost ran off. The man, Dean Winchester stared off at her.

There was something in her eyes. Fear, regret, sadness, he couldn't put a finger on it. She was only about five feet tall, and from the little hair sticking out from her hood, the color was brown. He could tell she was cold, her face was whiter than it should have been, and her cheeks and nose red. He thought about calling after her, but decided against it.

As he got back in the car, his brother, Sam Winchester questioned him.

"Was she ok?" he asked.

"I think so," Dean said, shaking off an odd feeling about her.

"Wasn't she the girl in the café?" he asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"I wonder why she's out in this cold," Sam wondered. Dean also wondered that. But didn't voice it.

That was the first time Sophie ever came face to face with Dean Winchester, but she wouldn't remember it.

**Authors Note:**

I just want to say thank you so much for sticking with me through this story. For a while I was very confused about how I wanted it to start, because it would affect the entire story. But I finally figured it out. The next chapter is going to take place during the episode **The Benders** in Season 1. Please review and follow! Let me know what you like or don't like, or what you want to see.

BTW: Sophie is 13 years old.


	2. All These Lives

_All these lives that you've been taking,  
Deep inside, my heart is breaking.  
Broken homes from separation.  
Don't you know it's violation?  
It's so wrong, but you'll see.  
Never gonna let you take my world from me.  
-All These Lives, Daughtry_

**3****rd**** Person Point of View**

The following night, Sam and Dean Winchester found themselves in bar, going over the information they had received that day. After talking to a young boy who witnessed a man being kidnapped, they weren't positive this was their type of gig. But they weren't going to give up.

"I saw a motel about five miles back," Sam said.

"Whoa, easy, let's have another round," Dean said. The bar was his kingdom, and he didn't want to abandon it. But Sam had other plans, he was already getting prepared for the days to come.

"We should get an early start," Sam said.

"You really know how to have fun, don't you grandma?" Dean asked sarcastically. Sam rolled his eyes. This was typical Dean.

"Alright, I'll meet you outside, I gotta take a leak," Dean said and grabbed his jacket. As Dean walked away, Sam began his way to the Impala. It was really dark outside, and foggy. When he got to the car, he started to hear odd noises, so he pulled out a flashlight to look around. Hesitantly he got down on the ground to look underneath the car. To his surprise, a cat hissed at him.

When Dean got to the Impala, there was no trace of Sam. Frantically, he asked around, but no one had seen him. The next day he did the only thing he could think of, he went to the sheriff's office and spoke with a woman in her mid-forties. She seemed nice enough, and after some convincing, he got her to let him go with her to look for Sam.

Meanwhile, Sam had just woken up inside of a cage. He looked around but everything was dark, except for some light. As he stood up, he saw a man in another cage. Tirelessly he tried to break the cage open. After some time, the man in the other cage began to wake up.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked him.

"Does it look like I'm doing ok?" he asked.

"Where are we?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, country I think, smells like it," he said.

"You're Jenkins aren't you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," He said.

"Wow, I was looking for you," Sam said.

"Oh yeah? Well this is a piss poor rescue," he said.

"Well my brothers out there too, he's looking for us," Sam tried to cheer him up.

"He's not gonna find us, we're in the middle of nowhere," Jenkins said.

"What are they? Have you seen them?" Sam asked. He was trying to figure out what was going, so he could hopefully get them out.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Before Sam had a chance to clarify, a hooded man walked in, and banged around on the cages, giving them food.

"I'll be damned, there just people," Sam said shocked.

"Yeah, what'd you expect?" Jenkins asked, scarfing down his food.

"How often do they feed you?" Sam asked, trying to work a plan.

"Once a day, they use that thing over there to open the gates," he replied.

Within an hour, they had come back, but with another victim. This time they put her in Sam's cage. Once they shut the cage, Sam rushed to her side. She wasn't conscious, he could tell that much. When he turned her over on her back, he saw that she had a black eye and some scratches.

"Oh my god," he gasped. This was the same girl Dean had nearly run over. Now he could see that she had brown hair down to her shoulders, and light ivory skin. She was really tiny too, only wearing a tank top and jeans. He thought they must have taken her other clothes and her shoes. When he put two fingers to her neck, he was thankful to feel a pulse.

"She alive?" Jenkins asked.

"Yeah," Sam said and repositioned her.

The next hour went by slowly. Sam continuously checked her pulse and made sure she was breathing. Finally she began to wake up.

"What happened?" she groaned and held her head.

"You were kidnapped," Sam said.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Sam, what's your name?" he said.

"Sophie," she said looking around.

"Well Sophie, were gonna get out of here, my brother is looking for us," he said, comforting her. He began to pull on a metal pipe that was just above the cage.

"What are you doing?" Sophie asked. When he didn't answer, she sat back in the corner of the cage, with her knees to her chest. She was cold. They had taken her jacket, over shirt, socks and shoes.

After Sam finally pulled the pipe down, a bunch of dust came down with it, causing Sam and Sophie to start coughing.

"Sorry Sophie," he said, and she shook her head.

"What is it?" Jenkins asked.

"A bracket," he said.

"Oh thank god, a bracket, now we've got em' huh?" Jenkins said sarcastically.

"I don't like you," Sophie said flatly.

Suddenly they heard a buzzing sound and Jenkins cage opened.

"Must've been a short. Maybe you knocked something loose," he said. Slowly he inched towards the gate and walked out.

"I think you should get back in there Jenkins," Sam said quickly.

"What?" he asked.

"This isn't right," Sam said.

"Don't you wanna get out of here?" he asked.

"Yeah but that was too easy," Sam said.

"Look I'm gonna out of here. I'm gonna send help, ok? Don't worry," Jenkins said and walked off.

"No! I'm serious! Jenkins! This might be a trap!" he called after.

"Bye Sammy," Jenkins said and was gone.

"Jenkins!" he shouted.

"He's not going to make it, is he?" Sophie asked softly.

"Don't worry," he said and sat down next to her.

"We're not gonna get out of here," she cried. After all, she had done to get away from her family, she was right back in a terrible situation.

"It's gonna be ok, I promise," he said and wrapped an arm around her. Soon after, they heard a man screaming, and figured it to be Jenkins. Quickly, Sophie began to hyperventilate so Sam pulled her into his lap, and held her head to his chest.

"It's ok, shh, everything's gonna be ok," he said.

Sophie was asleep in Sam's arm when a loud noise woke her from her sleep.

"It's time to play," someone said. Sophie clutched onto Sam, as a burly man walked over to their cage, after opening it. Each footstep sounded like a gun going off to her. Her body couldn't help but shake in fear.

"Let's go," he said, now standing in front of Sophie. He roughly grabbed her around the waist, pulling her from Sam. Her vision was going blurry, trying to block out what was happening. However, she was brought back into reality when she heard Sam's voice.

"Leave her alone! She's just a kid! If you're gonna hurt anyone, hurt me!" Sam pleaded with the man.

"Fine," he said gravely. With a sharp kick to his abdomen, Sam curled up on the floor clutching his stomach. Carelessly, the man threw Sophie back in the cage making her hit her head slam into the side of the cage. Without a word, the man dragged Sam out. Once he locked the cage, he turned back to Sophie.

"You're next," he said and slammed the door.

Sophie cried as she was left alone in the cage. She couldn't help it. She just fell apart, like so many times before. Only a couple minutes passed before the door opened. She hoped it was Sam coming back to save her, but was disappointed when she saw one of the same men, carrying back a woman.

Sophie stayed silent, not wanting to draw any attention to herself. She noticed the woman was wearing a white t shirt and tan pants. They had most likely taken her clothes too. As Sophie waited for her to wake up, she scooted closer to the womans cage.

"Are you ok?" Sophie asked as the woman sat up.

"Yeah, have you seen a man in his twenties, shaggy brown hair, his name is Sam," she said. Sophie was hesitant to answer, and looked towards the door.

"They have him," she said with a broken voice.

"His brother is looking for him," she said.

"Where is he?" she asked eagerly. For a second there was a tiny glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"I cuffed him to my car," she said holding her head. And that tiny glimmer of hope disappeared.

"What's your name?" Sophie asked.

"Wendy," she said.

"I'm Sophie," she said.

"You're not from around here are you?" she asked. Sophie shook her head. "Do your parents know that you're missing?"

"Uh-no. I ran away," she said. Honestly, Sophie wasn't too sure why she was telling this woman anything. If she ever did get out of here, she'd most likely be sent back home. But this woman seemed like a genuine person. She trusted her.

"Why'd you runaway?" she asked scooting closer.

"Let's just say this isn't that much different to my home life," she said looking away. The sheriff nodded her head, fully understanding what she meant.

"I'm a sheriff, if we get out of here I'm obligated to turn you into social services," she said.

"I know," Sophie said softly, letting a tear fall down. She figured that much.

"But, if you happen to walk away when my head is turned, then who will believe me?" she began, "You're not in the missings person data base, and I don't know anything about you, so there really is nothing I could do."

Sophie didn't have to say anything she just smiled at the sheriff, grateful for her kindness. Once again the door slammed opened and the man dragged Sam back in.

"There's Sam!" Sophie shouted. Carelessly, he shoved him into the cage with Sophie.

"He's not waking up!" she shouted, shaking him.

"Is he breathing?" the sheriff asked. Sophie bent her head and thankfully could hear his slow raspy breaths.

"Yeah," she said. Crying, she held onto Sam with his head in her lap.

"He was just trying to protect me," she hiccupped.

Not before long, the man had come back again, opening her cage. The words that he had said to her before, finally registered. She screamed as he dragged her out of the cage by her legs.

"No! Leave her alone!" the sheriff shouted, banging on her cage.

"Please let me go!" Sophie cried, trying to hang on to the cage.

"No one can save you this time!" he laughed.

As the man dragged Sophie into a room, she noticed that there were two other men, anxiously awaiting her.

"Hold her down!" one of them shouted. The man carrying her roughly shoved her down onto a dirty mattress that was on the floor in the middle of the room. The other men rushed around her, each holding down an arm.

"Stop! Let me go!" she screamed, trying to break free.

"Shut up!" one of them shouted and slapped her.

"Let's have some fun, boys," he said sickly. Sophie sucked in a breath when she felt him ripping her jeans off.

"No!" she screamed and continued to thrash around. She tried so hard, but she was no match for these men. The man who took off her jeans held her legs down, while another guy ripped her shirt open, revealing her bra.

She knew was going to happen so she shut her eyes tightly, trying to block out everything around her. All she could tell herself was, go to your happy place. A bright green meadow on the hillside. Hundreds of wildflowers sticking up. The air was crisp and fresh. Her happy place. She was there. At least her mind was.

She wasn't going to remember this. She refused to.

Meanwhile back in the cage, Sam was just waking up.

"Hi, Sam," the sheriff said.

"You know me?" he groaned.

"Your brother and I were looking for you," she said.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"I handcuffed him to my car," she said and he laughed. "Yeah not one of my best plans."

And as if on cue, Dean came walking through the door.

"Sam?" Dean asked. "Are you hurt?"

"No," he said.

"Damn it's good to see you," Dean smiled.

"How did you get out of the cuffs?" the sheriff asked.

"I know a trick or two," he said vaguely, and looked at the cages trying to find a way to get them out. "These locks look like they're gonna be a bitch."

"Well there's some kind of automatic control right there," Sam said.

"Have you seen em'?" Dean asked walking around.

"Yeah, dude, they're just people," Sam said shaking his head.

"And they jumped you?" Dean asked. "You must be getting a little rusty there, kiddo."

"What do they want?' Dean asked.

"I don't know, they let Jenkins go, but it was some sort of trap. It doesn't make any sense to me," Sam said.

"That's the point. Our usual play mates, there's rules and patterns, but with people, it's just crazy," Dean said.

"See anything else out there?" Sam asked.

"Uh- there's a dozen junk cars hidden out back, plates from all over. So I'm thinking when they take someone, they take their car too," Dean answered.

"Did you see a black mustang, about ten years old?" the sheriff asked.

"Yeah, actually I did," he said.

"Your brothers," Dean said as he recalled their conversation in the car. She nodded her head, now knowing that they were the people who and kidnapped her brother. "I'm sorry. Let's get you guys out of here, then we'll take care of those bastards. You said this thing takes a key?"

"I don't know," Sam said.

"Alright, I better go find it," Dean said and started to walk away.

"Hey! There's a little girl out there, Sophie, about five feet, light brown hair, she's just a kid," Sam said.

"Don't confuse her with the crazy one," the sheriff warned him.

"I'll find her," Dean nodded.

"Be careful," Sam said.

"Yeah," Dean said. Quietly Dean wandered into the house. As he was looking around he came upon some very disturbing things.

"Demon's I get, people are crazy," he muttered to himself. When he made it upstairs, he saw that the house was very dirty, with things practically thrown around like it was a dump. He couldn't see how anyone could possibly survive in this pit.

As he walked through the hallway, he came across an open room. In the corner was small girl curled up, crying into her knees.

"Hey sweetheart," he said softly. When he lightly touch the back of her head, she gasped, thinking they were back to hurt her.

"Shh! It's ok honey, I'm gonna get you out of here," he whispered. Relief flashed through her eyes.

"Are you Sophie?" he asked kneeling down to her. She nodded her head. "Can you walk?"

"No," she cried, speaking for the first time.

"Ok, I want you to hide in the closet, while I take care of them," he said and gently picked her up. Quickly he set her down in the sliding closet, and shut the door. He didn't want them to come back after her, if he got caught.

"Stay quiet," he warned her and then went back into the hall. As he was getting the keys, he found another girl, only she was creepy looking.

"Woah," he said. "Ok, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know," she said smiling and attacked him with a knife. As he got the knife out, the girl called her dad, and suddenly it was a fighting match between him, and two other men. He went from dodging punches left and right, to being thrown around. But eventually he got wacked in the head from behind, almost comically.

A few minutes later he woke up, strapped to a chair.

"This one's a fighter. Sure would be fun to hunt," a man laughed.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me, that's what this is about," Dean said. "You yahoos hunt people?"

"You ever killed before?" The older man asked.

"What?" Dean asked shocked. "Well that depends on what you mean."

"I've hunted all my life, just like my father, his before him," he went on. "I've hunted deer and bear, I even got a cougar once. But the best hunt is human. There's nothing like it. Holding their life in your hands, seeing the fear in their eyes just before they go dark, makes you feel powerful and alive."

"You're a sick puppy," Dean said disgusted.

"We give em' a weapon, give em' a fighting chance, it's kind of like our tradition passed down from father to son, of course only one of two a year, never enough to bring the law down, we've never been that sloppy," he said.

"Yeah, well don't sell yourself short. You're plenty sloppy," Dean said.

"So what? You with that pretty cop?" he said. "You a cop?"

"If I tell you, promise not to make me into an ashtray?" Dean asked. In a quick second, another guy back handed him across the face.

"The only reason why I don't let my boys take you right here and now is that there is something I need to know," he said.

"Yeah, how about it's not nice to marry your sister," Dean said sarcastically.

"Tell me, any other cops gonna come looking for you?" he asked preparing a metal stick in fire.

"Ah eat me," Dean said. "No, no, no, wait. You actually might."

"You think this is funny?" he asked, nearing the hot stick to his skin. "You brought this down on my family. Alright you wanna play some games, we'll play some games. Looks like we're gonna have a hunt tonight, and you get to pick the animal, the boy or the cop," he said. Briefly, Dean wondered why they didn't mention Sophie. When Dean didn't answer which one, the fire poker got close to his eye.

"Ok! Ok! The boy! The boy!" Dean said. He figured Sam had a better chance at getting out alive, and getting help.

"Shoot him in the cage," he said to another man.

"I thought you said you were gonna hunt them. You were gonna give them a chance!" Dean shouted.

"Shoot the bitch too, and bring me the girl," he said. "It's time to finish what we started."

As the guy disappeared, the other two and psycho chick kept an eye on Dean. When the guy didn't answer, the two men retreated, leaving psycho chick with Dean.

In the next ten minutes, Sam and the sheriff were free. Sam went into the house to find Dean while the sheriff finished off the old guy. Sam didn't really want to hurt psycho chick that much, so he just knocked her out, and locked her in a closet.

"Did you find Sophie?" Sam asked.

"I hid her in a closet," Dean nodded walking back to her.

"Sophie, it's safe now," Dean called slowly opening the closet door. She had a terrified look, not completely trusting him.

"It's ok," Sam said kneeling down to her. When he saw that she barely had on any clothes, he took off his jacket and held it out for her. That simple gesture made her realize that he was safe, and so was Dean. So she took the jacket and wrapped it around herself, before crawling out and onto his lap.

"Let's get out of here," he said and gently picked her up.

"Wait! That's my backpack!" she said pointing to the corner of the room. Nodding, Dean picked it up. When they walked out of the house, they met the sheriff.

"Where's the girl?" she asked.

"Locked in a closet," Dean said. "What about the dad?"

"Shot trying to escape," she said. To Sophie, those words meant that this was really over, but she couldn't help but cling to Sam even more.

"You're safe now," he said, sensing her anxiety.

"So state police and the FBI are gonna be here within the hour," she began. "They're gonna want to talk to you. I suggest you three are long gone by then."

"But what about Sophie, shouldn't she go with you?" Dean asked.

"We've already talked," she said looking into Sophie's eyes. "Just get her out of here. What she wants to do after that, is up to her. Try not to get kidnapped again."

"Look I don't mean to press our luck, but we're kind of in the middle of nowhere," Dean said. "Think we can catch a ride back?"

"Start walking, duck if you see a squad car," she said.

"I'm sorry about your brother," Dean said.

"Thank you. It was really hard not knowing happened to him. I thought it would be easier if I knew the truth," she said. "But, it isn't really. Anyway you should go."

"Never do that again," Dean said as they started walking down the road.

"Do what?" Sam asked.

"Go missing like that," Dean answered.

"You were worried about me," Sam laughed.

"All I'm saying, is that if you vanish like that again, I'm not looking for you," Dean said.

"Sure you won't," Sam said.

"I won't," Dean muttered.

"So you got sidelined by thirteen year old?" Sam asked him, as he adjusted Sophie in his arms.

"Shut up," Dean said.

"You're getting a little rusty there kiddo," Sam mocked him.

"Shut up," Dean repeated.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked Sophie. She wasn't sure if he meant emotionally or psychically, so she just shrugged her shoulders not really caring to answer either.

"We'll get a motel room so you can get cleaned up and sleep. We'll figure everything out in the morning," Dean said.

"Thank you," she said after a few minutes.

"For what?" Dean asked.

"For saving me," she said laid her head on Sam's shoulder. Before they knew it, she was out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

So as you can tell this all began with The Benders. I just want to clarify before anyone asks, I meant to not include the entire episode. I figure if you're reading Supernatural FF, than you've already seen the episodes, I don't need to write every word out for you. I'm also sure it can get annoying to have to read fifteen to twenty pages of text, you probably already know happened. So I'm just giving you what you need to know, and focusing the story on Sophie.

I'm also leaving the whole 'rape' thing a mystery, you won't know for sure if she got raped, for a while. Sophie is 13 years old.

Anyways, I've been at this ALL DAY. And now I'm working on the third chapter.

Please tell me what you think and subscribe.

Goodnight lovelies!

UPDATED on 4/26/2013 I know I rewite chapters like crazy, but I need the plot to be perfect so I can make this story last. The only thing I changed was the fact that she was fully awake and concious when they assaulted her. When I first did the story, she completely forgot what had happened, and I wanted to keep it that way. But instead of her forgetting everything, she just forgets the assault.


	3. Breathe

_Harness your heart, and be still now.  
Quiet that mind that will wander,  
All sorts of dark alleys.  
Tragedy strikes your self-esteem,  
Constantly waiting for an ending,  
To all of this.  
-Breathe, He Is We_

**3****rd**** Person Point of View**

After sometime, Sophie had fallen asleep in Sam's arms as they walked along the highway. When they finally made it to a town, Dean got a room at a motel. It only had two beds, so Dean decided Sam and Sophie could each have one, and he would take the couch.

"Maybe we should wake her up so she can get cleaned up," Sam said as he laid her down on the bed.

"Yeah, I'll see if she has any clothes in her backpack," Dean nodded.

"Hey. Sophie, wake up," Sam said, lightly shaking her shoulder. The soft whimper she made just about broke both their hearts.

"Sophie, wake up," Dean said. Slowly she opened her eyes, but quickly backed up against headboard in fear.

"It's ok! You're safe," Sam said rubbing her shoulder. He half expected her to flinch or bolt, but she didn't. In her eyes, they screamed 'SAFE'. But despite that, being in a different surrounding, scared the crap out of her.

"We're not going to hurt you," Dean said.

"We thought you might want to get cleaned up," Sam said. Dean reached out to hand her a stack of clothes. Hesitantly she took them, but didn't make a move.

"The bathroom is right over there," Sam said and pointed to it. She nodded her head and slowly stood up. She winced as she took her first step and decided to stop. There was a sharp pain around her rib cage, and in her left ankle that kept her from moving forward. Not to mention the dull achy feeling in both of her shoulders.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked rushing to her side. Tears fell from her eyes as she shook her head no. "Are you hurting?"

She shook her head.

"Where?" he asked.

"Everywhere," she breathed.

"Ok, Sam why don't you help her, I'm going to raid the vending machines for some food. I'm sure you two are starved," Dean said.

"Come on, let's get you into the bathroom," he said and helped her walk.

"Do you need help?" he asked.

"Can you just get the bath ready?" she asked in a raspy voice. He nodded his head and filled the tub up with warm water.

"Alright there's some soap in here, and your clothes are on the counter," he said. She nodded her head, and waited for him to leave. "I'm gonna leave the door open a bit. If you need any help, just call for me, I'll be right outside."

Again, she nodded her head, and stayed quiet. Once he was gone, she shrugged off his jacket and took off her bra and underwear. She was exhausted. Not in the tired sense. But in the emotional sense. There was just no energy left in her. She wanted to fall asleep and not wake up. So she just sat there, after briefly washing herself. She rested her head on her knees and arms wrapped around her legs.

Sophie couldn't help but want to go home. Not home with her family, but home, to a place where she's loved and cared for. Someplace, where bad things didn't happen. She just wanted everything to be ok, for once. But nothing was ok, she was far from ok.

Everything that had happened in the past days just jumbled everything in her head up. Like she didn't have enough problems already. Now she was left to make sense of everything. But to be honest, she didn't want to. She just wanted to be done. She's only thirteen years old, she shouldn't have to try and put these pieces together. For every day that passes, she gets one more step closer to the edge.

Since leaving that god-forsaken house, she hadn't cried once. But as she sat in the water, she just let it all out. No one could see her cry, so she didn't worry.

She didn't know how much time had passed but eventually she heard a knock at the door. With her mind and heart on overload, she didn't feel the need to reply. Instead, she just turned her head away from the door but still resting it on her knees.

"Sophie?" he called standing outside the door. When he got no answer, he decided he better just check on her. So, he pushed the door open and saw her sitting in the bathtub. The first thing he noticed about her was the bruises on her left shoulder and the few on her back. What caught him off guard was the yellow bruising, indicating that these had been there for a while. But he knew she had only been kidnapped a day or two ago.

"You doing ok, Sophie?" he asked. She didn't reply. "I know that you don't really want to talk right now, but I just want you to know that I'm here if you need to. I can't imagine what they did to you. But I'm sorry."

"Can you just help me get out?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, of course," he said. He grabbed the towel off the rack and then let the water out of the tub. After the water was all gone, he put the towel around her shoulders, covering her body up, and gently lifted her out. He sat her on the toilet and then stepped away.

"I'm gonna let you get dressed, are you going to need help getting to the bed?" he asked. She nodded her head. "Ok, just call me when you're dressed."

After he shut the door, she got some clean clothes on. She also put his jacket back on. It was warm and it made her feel safe. She didn't feel like using her voice, so she just reached to the door and knocked on it.

"You ready?" he asked peaking his head in. She nodded her head.

"Let's get you in bed," he said. When they got back into the room, handed her a couple pain killers and a glass of water.

"Thanks," she said softly. After she was tucked into one bed, Sam got into the other and Dean slept on the pull out couch.

**Author's Note:**

So, I changed the format to the left side. I know it's easier on the eyes that way. And I know this chapter was basically just a filler, but the next chapter will be a lot better, and more drama packed.

Thank you for all the review I have gotten! It seems that a lot of you like this version better, and I'm glad, I've been working really hard. Oh, let me know of any episodes you would like to see included in this story, and I'll try to plan for them. And I've chosen to write in 3rd person point of view because it's easier to explain everyone's emotions, rather than focusing on one character, and only have certain parts for Sam and Dean. It's just easier this way, and I'm also better at third person.

I would also like to know of any pet peeves you have with Supernatural FF. I know I have a lot, specifically when it's a sis-fic and she gets pregnant before eighteen. I think that's a total story killer.


	4. Running Away

_Don't lie and say that its ok,  
It's alright if there's nothing more to say,  
So I'm running away, I'm leaving this place,  
Yeah I'm running away.  
-Running Away, Midnight Hour_

**3rd Person Point of View**

That night, Sophie found herself not able to sleep. Too many things were running through her mind. Mostly, she was just trying to put everything together. Who were these people? Why did they do this to her? Why do bad things happen to good people?

But those were the least of her worries. Her main concern was her plan, or lack thereof. The sheriff let her go, knowing she was on the run. But were Sam and Dean going to do the same? They would want to take her home, but she wasn't going home. And she couldn't just tell them why. I mean, what the hell was she going to tell them?

Nothing. That was the right answer. She decided she would just skip out early. Sure she had barely any money left, and only the clothes on her back, but she was doing just fine before this whole ordeal. Granted she got kidnapped along the way, but that wouldn't happen again. That was just a freak accident.

That's it, her mind was decided. She tore a piece of paper out of her journal and wrote a quick note to Sam and Dean. Then, she put everything back in her backpack and shut off the light. Quietly, she walked out of the bathroom, leaving the note and Sam's jacket on the small table. When she was at the door she took one last look back at the two brothers, and then walked out.

After the first couple of steps she realized she didn't even have shoes on. Rolling her eyes, she kept going, walking fast. She needed to get as far away as possible before they came looking for her. She made it to the middle of town and realized there was only one way out of this town, a train. Sadly, it wouldn't leave until the morning. However, the small train station was still open, so she went in.

If there were any stores open, she would buy some shoes, but they weren't. So for now she just sat criss crossed in a chair, trying to hide her feet. Slowly but surely, she began to get tired, and eventually fell asleep.

Meanwhile back at the motel, Sam and Dean starting to wake up. Groaning, Dean sat up, the light shining through the window waking him up. As soon as he saw the empty bed next to him, he panicked. First he checked the bathroom for Sophie, but she wasn't there.

"Sam! Wake up!" he shouted shaking him.

"Huh? What's going on?" he asked rolling over.

"Sophie's gone!" he said. Immediatley, Sam shot up, looking around. His jacket on the table got his eye so he walked over to it. Sitting on top of it was a note.

"Dear Sam and Dean, Thanks for everything you've done, but it's time for me to go. With love, Sophie," Sam read aloud.

"We have to find her," Dean said.

"Let's go," Sam agreed. Since they didn't have any bags they just walked out of the motel room, nearly sprinting into town.  
"Where would she have gone?" Dean asked.

"I have no clue," Sam said. "Look why don't you stay in town and look for her, while I go break out the car? If she's already out of town we're going to need to catch up fast," Sam said.

"Good idea! I'll go ask around and see if anyone has seen her," Dean said. In the matter of a few minutes Dean had made his way over to the café, they had seen her at before.

"Excuse me?" he asked, trying to get the managers attention. It was the same lady that served both him, and Sophie.

"What can I help you with?" she asked politely.

"There was a girl in here a couple nights ago, her name is Sophie, she's about five feet tall and has brown hair. Have you seen her today at all?" he asked quickly.

"Actually I haven't seen her since Friday. Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"No! It's just that she dropped something out of her backpack, and I'm just trying to return it," he lied. It wasn't a great lie, but he couldn't think of anything else on the spot.

"Well she said her and her family were just passing through but they would be here for a few days. If you're lucky they still might be here," she smiled.

"Ok thank you," he said. He supposed Sophie might have just left to find her family, or at least catch up with them. But if her family was really here, why wouldn't they have put up some type of missing child poster? Something just wasn't right.

So he left the diner, and kept looking around town until he spotted the Impala, and jogged over to it.

"Anything?" Sam asked.

"No, but the lady at the café said she was passing through with her family," Dean said.

"Ok, so maybe she found them," Sam wondered.

"I don't think so, something's not right," Dean said.

"Ok, well there's only one way into this town and one way out. Surely she's not going to stick around, so we'll have to find her eventually," Sam said.

"But how would she even get out?" Dean asked. Just as he asked that, they both heard the distinctive sounds of a train.

"The train," they both said at the same time. Not another word was needed. Sam practically speeded to the one and only train station in town. Climbing out, they both ran into the station, both going separate ways.

However, Sophie had already bought a ticket, and was now just napping until they called for her train to be boarded.

Both Sam and Dean ran all over, calling out for her. Until finally one of them spotted her sound asleep in a chair, clutching a ticket in her hands.

"Thank god," he sighed. He figured she might try to run, so he tugged the ticket out of her hands, and put it in his pocket. He kneeled down and gently shook her. "Sophie, wake up."

**Author's Note:**

First of all, I just want to say thank you to all of the people who have reviewed my story. I have read all of your pet peeves. Let me be clear, there will be no wincest. :) Ever. So you picked the right story.

So obviously, I ended this chapter before you got to see who found her at the train station. But who do YOU want it to be? Whoever gets the most votes wins. BTW, they will have a very chick flick moment, because I can see that all of you love to see both Sam and Deans sensitive side. So you get to choose. But hurry up and let me know, so I can write it out, and post it!

ANd I ralize I said this one would have more drama, but I needed to know which brother you wanted to find her.

Goodbye lovelies!

UPDATED 4/26/2013 I changed one thing: She does remember how and when she got kidnapped. She just doesn't remember the assault.


	5. Nobody's Home

_She wants to go home,  
But nobody's home,  
That's where she lies, broken inside,  
With no place to go,  
No place to dry her eyes, broken inside. _

_Her feelings she hides, her dreams she can't find,  
She's losing her mind, she's fallen behind,  
She can't find her place, she's losing her faith,  
She's fallen from grace, She's all over the place.  
-Nobody's Home, Avril Lavigne_

**3****rd**** Person Point of View**

"Dean, what are you doing here?" Sophie asked, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"I came to find you," he said, "Why did you take off?"

"Now boarding train 162 to Grand Rapids," the announcer said over to the speakers.

"I have to go," she sighed, standing up.

"No! Hold up. Why are you getting on a train? Sam and I can take you home. You can trust us," he said grabbing her shoulders.

"I'm not going home," she muttered and began to look around for her ticket.

"Then, where are you going?" he asked confused.

"Somewhere very far away," she said. "Where's my ticket?"

"Why did the lady from the café say you here with your family?" he asked.

"I lied," she said.

"Again, why?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter. Did you take my ticket?" she asked frustrated.

"Yes, but that's not the problem right now. Just sit down," he said, softly pushing her into a chair. "What are you running from?"

She just looked not at her hands, not answering him. She couldn't. That's not how you cover your tracks.

"Sophie, if you're in trouble, I can help you," he said pushing her hair behind her ear, so he could see her eyes.

"I-I'm not going h-home, and you can't make me," she stuttered, eyes tearing up.

"Ok, but I can't just let you go, off into the world all by yourself. So I need you to talk to me, and tell me what's going on," he said wiping away her tears.

"Why is it so hard for you to talk to me?" he asked, after she wouldn't answer.

"I-I," she stuttered, not being able to go on. She just couldn't put what was going on, into words. She wanted to, or at least she was trying to, but she couldn't. Everything inside of her was fighting it.

"Did something happen at your home, to make you not want to go back?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Yes? Ok, can you tell me what happened?" he pushed. "Was someone hurting you? Is that why you had to leave?"

"I can't go home," she cried.

"Alright, sweetheart. Let's just forget about home for now. Where do you plan on going?" he asked. He noticed that whenever he pushed a little bit too much she would just shut down. And that's not what he wanted right now.

"I don't know, anywhere," she said.

"And how are you going to survive?" he asked.

"I was doing fine before," she said.

"Getting kidnapped isn't fine," he chuckled.

"I'm not going home," she repeated.

"I get that. But instead of going off on your own, why don't you come with me and Sam?" he asked. He knew it was risky, with their 'job' and all. But he wasn't just going to let her go off on her own, only to find her dead in an alley somewhere.

"I don't know," she said.

"Well then let's put it this way, your life expectancy without me is here," he said with hand about a foot off the ground, and then raised it about five feet, "With me it's here."

"And you won't make me go home?" she asked.

"Not unless you want to," he promised.

"Ok," she sighed.

"Good, now let's go find Sam, and then we're gonna buy you some clothes and a pair of shoes," he said. "Until then, I'll carry you. The last thing we need is you stepping in glass."

Before he picked her up, he texted Sam to meet him back at the car, saying he had found her and that she was going with them.

"So what's your full name anyway?" she asked as he carried her.

"Dean Winchester," he said.

"Like the gun?" she asked. Truth be told, she only remembered this because her dad had a very extensive gun collection, and a Winchester was one of them.

"Yes, just like the gun," he laughed.

"Look who I found," Dean said to Sam, letting Sophie get in the car.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked turning in his seat to look at her.

"Yeah," she assured him.

"Good," he smiled.

"Who's hungry?" Dean asked. Both Sam and Sophie raised their hands. Since Sophie had no shoes, they went through a fast food drive through, and then made their way over to a K-Mart. First Dean went in, to buy Sophie a pair of sandals, and then they all went in.

An hour and a half later, Sophie, Sam, and Dean, came out each holding a minimum of three bags each. Dean had insisted on getting everything and anything she could possibly need, despite her protesting the cost.

On the way out of town, Sophie had falling asleep in the back of car, lying down. Smiling back at her, Sam took off his jacket and laid it over her.

"She ours now Sammy," Dean said looking at him.

"Poor kid," Sam laughed.

By around six pm, they had made it far away from Hibbing. They decided to stop for the night, find a place to eat, and then spend the night in a hotel.

"Sophie, wake up, we're here," Sam said softly shaking her.

"Where's here?" she asked.

"Sutton," he answered.

"I'll go get us a room, you guys start unloading the bags," Dean said. Slowly, Sophie got out of the car and followed Sam to the trunk.

"I'll take that," Sophie said as Sam pulled out a rather large bag.

"Are you sure can handle it?" he asked hesitantly.

"I've got it," she said. She rolled her eyes, and he helped her put it over her shoulder. It was only when he let go that she realized just how heavy it was, and she began to tip backwards. Luckily, Sam was able to catch her just in time.

"Yeah, you've got it," he said sarcastically, taking the bag back. "Here take your backpack instead."

"Room 204," Dean said, taking the last bag.

Once they got settled into the room, they headed over to a diner down the street. Sam and Sophie sat on side of the booth, with need across from them.

"Are you guys ready to order?" a waiter asked, walking up to their table.

"Yeah I think so," Dean said, looking between Sam and Dean. "I'll have bacon cheeseburger, with fries and a coke."

"Chicken salad and water," Sam as the waiter looked to him.

"And for you sweetheart?" she asked Sophie.

"Get anything you want," Sam said, gently nudging her.

"Uh, chicken tenders a lemonade please," she said softly.

"Coming right up," the waitress smiled. Suddenly everything became awkward. Dean and Sam didn't know what to say, and Sophie didn't want to say anything. She just sat there messing with a sugar packet. After so long she got tired of the silence and decided to ask a question she had been dying to know.

"What do you guys do for a living?" she asked.

"Uh-," Dean stuttered looking to Sam for help.

"Well we travel a lot. Just go wherever we're needed," Sam began.

"Doing what?" she pushed.

"Whatever we can find. We just don't like to stay in one place for too long," Dean said. She nodded her head.

"So where are you going to next?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Sam said. "Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere sunny," she said thoughtfully. Soon, the food came and they ate quietly. When Sophie finished, she excused herself to the restroom, and that was a perfect time for Sam and Dean to talk.

"How the hell are we supposed to hunt with a thirteen girl old girl?" Sam asked.

"Look, I don't have it all figured it out yet, but she's not going home," Dean said.

"Why not? She'd be a lot safer there than with us," Sam said.

"When she was getting on the train she wasn't going home. She was running away, I don't know what from, but I do know she was absolutely terrified of going home. And I'm not gonna be the one that makes her," Dean said.

"I'm not sure if this has anything to do with it, and I could just be over analyzing everything. But when I was helping her in the bathroom she had a lot of bruises on her back, some that looked like they had been there for a while," Sam said, thinking back to that night.

"Do you think the sheriff knew? I mean she said they talked," Dean wondered.

"They could have," Sam said.

"Well, for right now let's just find a place to stay for a while. Just until she gets used to us, and then we'll look for a hunt," Dean said.

"And then what are we going to tell her when we leave her alone in a motel room surrounded by salt?" Sam asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Dean said, seeing Sophie on her way back.

"You ready to go?" Sam asked her. She nodded her head.

Back at the motel, Dean and Sam were already in bed. As for Sophie, she was in the bathroom cleaning up and trying to collect herself. Once she had showered and gotten changed into a pair of pajamas, she just waited in the bathroom. She knew if she exited too soon, she'd fall apart in front of them, and that was not something she wanted.

In front of the mirror, she was trying her hardest to fight back the tears. Her reflection was a constant reminder of what had happened when she was kidnapped. Her right eye was black, and she had a bruise on her left cheekbone. Her lip was healing over from a crack, and she had a tiny scratch just above her left eye brow.

Athough she couldnt remember any more than getting punched round, the deep bruising all over her body suggested something else happened. But she was trying to convice her self nothing happend.

Her hands were on the sink, steadying herself. Finally, her reflection was just too much so she bowed her head, breathing out heavily. And then she stopped fighting the tears. She kept getting frame by visions of that night, however some of them were pitch black with just movements in the air, but theey reaked of evil. She began pacing in the small bathroom, trying to block out everything.

Suddenly she stopped. She couldn't stay in their any longer, they would get worried. But her tears just wouldn't stop, and that made her angry.

"Just stop crying, just stop crying," she muttered to herself. Furiously, she wiped away her tears. She looked at herself in the mirror again and saw that her eyes were now red, and her face flushed from all the crying. To her luck, she had brought in her small makeup bag just in case. So she quickly smeared on some foundation, and then put some eye drops in her eyes. She was ready.

Quietly she walked out of the bathroom and laid down on her bed. When she thought Sam and Dean were asleep, she let the tears out again. But only Dean was asleep. Unknown to her, Sam had been standing on the other side of the door the entire time, over hearing her fall apart. When she came out, he pretended to be asleep, knowing she wouldn't want him seeing her like that. But after ten minutes of hearing her take shaky breaths, he couldn't just not do anything.

So he got up from the couch and walked over to her side of the bed. Once she realized he was up, she had quickly squeezed her eyes shut.

"Hey, sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked softly, kneeling down beside her bed. When she squeezed her eyes tighter, he pushed her hair out of her face, and then wiped away her tears.

"Come on, talk to me," he said, stroking her hair. Slowly she opened her eyes, and let out another shaky breath. She didn't know what to say. One of the hardest things for to do, is find the right words. She was always picking and choosing each word carefully.

"I just want it to stop," she cried.

"You want what to stop?" he asked, stroking her cheek.

"The pain," she let out. "It's just hurts so bad. They made everything worse."

"They are never going to be able to hurt you again. Ok? You're safe here with us," Sam said, stroking her cheek. She nodded her head, trying to calm down. "Come on baby, stop crying, you're gonna make yourself sick."

"W-will you stay here, with me, until I fall asleep?" she hiccupped.

"Of course," he said. Quietly, he made his way to the other side of the bed and laid down. She curled up next to him with her head on his chest, as he wrapped his arm around her. "I'm never going to let anyone hurt you like that again."

Just as her eyes were beginning to droop she let out one sentence, "I just don't want to wake up."

Slowly, her eyes began to droop and her breathing evened out, letting Sam know she was asleep. Since he didn't want to leave her, he slept just like that. For Sophie that was the best sleep she had gotten in years, because she didn't have to be on alert 24/7 for anyone that might hurt her.

The next morning Dean was the first one to wake up.

"Wakey! Wakey! Sammy!" he shouted.

"What time is it?" Sam groaned.

"Eight thirty am," Dean said. "Something happen last night?"

"Yeah, she was crying because of everything that happened," Sam said. Slowly he moved Sophie off of him so he could get up. When he pulled the covers back over her, she whimpered and curled up into a ball practically.

"Poor kid," Dean said.

"I'm worried about her," Sam noted.

"She just needs some time," Dean said.

"I think it's going to take more than that Dean," he sighed, "Before she fell asleep, she said she didn't want to wake up."

**Authors's Note:  
**Ok, so the ending was orinally supposed to be a bit longer, but I'm exhausted, so I just gave you hat I had. It took me longer to belt this out because I've had really bad headaches and nausea the past couple days. I know tomorrow I'm going to be super busy with a doctors appointment, job interview, and my friends who claim I've been denying them their frienship custody rights of me. Their words not mine. Anyways, Wednesday and Thursday, as far as I can tell, will be reserved for this story.

Please review and subscribe. Thank you to everyone who has already reviewed, it means a lot. As for my last question about who you wanted to find her, well it was Dean, but I decided to throw in a part for Sam. More is on the way, I'm just too tired to do it right now.

Goodnight Lovelies!

UPDATED on 4/26/2013

Lightly skim over it, I changed some dialogue, and they're not going to Cali yet.


	6. Little House

_ALERT: Please skim over the last chapter, as I changed a few things. To sum it up: I changed it back to Sophie forgetting the assault. But she does remember when and how she got kidnapped. In the last chapter, I just changed some dialogue, and the fact that they were going to Cali. _

_She doesn't look, she doesn't see  
Opens up for nobody  
Figures out, she figures out  
Narrow line, she can't decide  
Everything short of suicide  
Never hurts, nearly works_

_Something is scratching  
It's way out  
Something you want  
To forget about_

_-Little House, The Fray_

For the next few days, tension had been building up between the trio. Sophie began having night terrors. Unlike most people, instead of screaming or shouting in her sleep, she remained quiet. Because of that, no one was aware of them until she would wake up in the morning. However, when she did wake up, her body would be aching and sweating. She also had a habit of tangling herself in the sheets. When the night terrors got really bad, in order to try and wake herself up, subconsciously she would attempt to suffocate herself with a pillow.

The odd thing about her night terrors was the fact that when she was in them, she couldn't see anything that was happening. It was just black and almost blurry. Any type of sound seemed distant. She had no sense of anything that happened. The only thing she was sure about was the pure evil that surrounded her.

"You look like hell," Dean remarked, as Sophie stepped out of the bathroom.

"Well I feel fantastic," she said sarcastically. They had been bugging her every morning, just trying to get her to talk to them. But she wouldn't budge.

"Eat up," Sam said, setting a plate of food in front of her as she sat down at the table. She sighed, staring at the food. She didn't really have an appetite for anything. The constant fear she slept in, made her nauseous.

"Don't like eggs?" Dean asked her. While she was just pushing her food around with a fork, he was already halfway done.

"No, I mean I don't like eggs, but it's not that, I'm just not hungry," she shook her head.

"Well since you're sitting here, Dean and I were hoping we could talk you," Sam said.

"About?" she asked, looking up.

"About you mainly. I mean we don't really know anything about you. If you're gonna be sticking with us, I think we should get to know each other," Sam said.

"Ok," she said hesitantly. In all honesty, this was something entirely new to her. She never got to know anyone. She didn't have any friends. There was no one around to get to know. Also, in her experience, making friends always ended in heartbreak. So, this whole 'talking to people' thing made her somewhat anxious.

"Why don't we play a round of twenty questions?" Dean asked, trying to make her comfortable.

"How about ten?" she proposed.

"We'll take what we can get," Sam laughed.

"Where are you from?" Dean asked starting it off.

"Black River Falls, Wisconsin," she answered. "Where are you from?"

"Lawrence, Kansas," Dean said. "Have any brothers or sisters?"

"No," she said. "Ever been to jail?"

"No," Sam laughed. "What grade are you in?"

"Ninth," she answered. "Did either of you ever go to college?"

"I did, but I dropped out after a year and a half," Sam said. "Do you believe in ghosts?"

"No," she said. "Why did you drop out?"

"Our dad disappeared and I've been helping Dean find him," Sam said.

"Is there anyone looking for you?" Dean asked. She was at a loss for words. But they needed to know.

"I'm not sure," she said softly. "Do you have any other family besides your dad?"

"No, our mom died when Sam was a baby, it's just us," Dean said. "Why did the sheriff let you go?"

"I told her what happened before I ran away," she said. "Are you going to turn me in?"

"Not as long as you're honest with us," Sam said. "Will you be completely honest with us?"

"As long as you're honest with me," she answered. "Do you own any weapons?"

"Yes," Dean said, looking to Sam. "What's your last name?"

"Martin," she said. "Do either of you drink?"

"Yeah," Dean answered. "Did the Benders hurt you?"

"Yes," she said, but didn't elaborate. "What exactly happened to them?"

"The father was shot trying to escape, the rest were arrested or put in a mental facility. They're never getting out," Sam said. They could tell that she was taking a moment to try and let that sink in.

"But what if they do get out? Or they escape?" she asked, before they had a chance.

"Honestly, we'll hunt them down like the monsters they are and kill them," Dean said. Sophie felt like that statement should have affected her more. But it didn't. In fact, it made her feel safe.

"Would you consider seeing a counselor about everything that happened?" Sam asked. She had to take a moment to think about that. On one hand, she'd kind of like to. It might help take all of the emotional baggage off of her. But then on the other hand, she might accidentally say something in reference to her old life or her family, and that wouldn't be good. She just couldn't afford that risk. So for now she'd just have to bottle it up.

"I-I really don't want to," she said hesitantly.

"We understand that it might not seem like a good idea to you. But talking about this with someone could really help you deal with everything," Dean said. This was sort of what all of this was about. They wanted her to see a counselor. The ten questions game was just a way to sort of hit two birds with one stone.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said. This was a turning point for Sam and Dean, and not a good one. She was going to be a hard shell to crack.

"You can't just bottle everything up inside. It's not healthy," Sam said. She didn't have a reply for that. She knew it wasn't healthy emotionally. But she was more concerned with just staying alive, not feeling joy or happiness.

"Just remember that if you ever need to talk to someone, Sam and I will always be here for you," Dean said. She nodded her head.

"And on that note. Now that we've gotten to know each other a little better, we need to discuss something. School," Sam said. "Since, we travel a lot, you won't really be able to attend high school like a normal kid. So we were thinking about enrolling you in a home school program. How does that sound?"

"That actually sounds good," she said. School was something she liked because was good at it, even though she got picked on a lot. But since she wouldn't be attending a regular school, things would be better. This was a chance for something normal in her life. It was also a chance to take her mind off of everything. "When do I start?"

"I'll get everything arranged in the next few days," Sam said.

That evening they were all seated in the room. Sam was at the computer, secretly looking up any possible cases. Dean was on one bed watching TV, while Sophie was on the other bed writing in a journal.

As the television show Dean was watching went to commercial, he turned his eyes to Sophie. She was completely absorbed in whatever she was writing. He had never noticed her writing in it before, but now he realized it was a leather bound journal. He stared at her for a while, trying to decipher what was going on in her mind. However, she was completely oblivious so she went on writing.

_I live in constant fear. Fear of my family finding me, and the fear of what happened when I was kidnapped. I can't remember what happened. When I try to replay it in my mind, it goes blank. But at the same time I know something absolutely horrible happened. Because even though I can't remember it, I feel more pain and heartache then before I was kidnapped. _

_There's a little string in my mind, and I know that if I continue to pull at it, I'll open up all the memories of what happened. I don't want to pull at it, but I can't help it. It's like an itch I need to scratch, but knowing my nails are made of blades. I can't help but scratch. _

_I just feel so conflicted. I don't want to feel anything. If I didn't feel anything, it would be so much easier. _

And with that, she sighed, and put down her journal.

"You ok?" Dean asked, not having took his eyes off of her. She turned her head slowly, eyes weary.

"Yeah," she said softly. He didn't believe her. But he didn't say anything. Quietly she got ready for bed, and went to sleep. Before she laid down, she tucked her journal inside her pillowcase. She couldn't afford to let anyone find that. It didn't just hold her secrets but much more.

**Author's Note:**

I know. I know. It's been super long. But since I had gotten a job, I was busy. Long story short, I quit.

Anyways, if you read the ALERT at the top, than you've realized my changes. I've finally figured out her story with her family, so it will tie in perfectly with her life with Sam and Dean.

I just want to say thank you thank you thank you, to all those who have stuck with me through out all these changes. :)

Goodnight lovelies!


	7. Meant To Be

_I was born in a mess up world  
Wide eyed but a lonely girl  
Needed love it was plain to see  
But nobody held onto me_

_I move around till I messed up good  
Lost myself like they said I would  
Ain't like I wanted to leave  
But nobody held onto me  
I spent every day running away_

_-Meant To Be, Cady Groves  
_

"Dean! You dropped this," Sophie said, bending down to pick up an old worn out photo on the ground. Carefully, she handed it to him.

"Thanks," he said softly. "I don't know what I'd have done if I lost this."

"She your mom?" she asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. He nodded his head. "She's pretty."

"Yeah, she was," he smiled. "You know? She would have really liked you. I remember right after Sam was born she always talked about having a third child, a girl."

Sophie smiled softly. She thought about how different her life might have been if she was born to their family. But it was just that, a thought, perhaps a wish.

"Do you mind me asking, how she died?" she asked.

"A fire. My mom was in Sam's nursery when the flames broke out. My dad walked in and saw her completely engulfed in flames. He gave me Sam and I carried him outside. They never figured out what caused the fire," he explained.

"You saved your brother," she noted, looking down at her shoes.

"It's my job," he laughed. "I'll always protect him, just like I'll always protect you."

Now tears were forming her eyes. Her hands were shaking, lips trembling.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked, sitting down next to her. He watched as she squeezed her eyes shut, causing tears to fall.

Quietly, Sam was listening from inside the bathroom. But he chose that moment to make his presence known. Dean looked to him and then back to Sophie, not knowing what to do. Gently, he put a hand on her back, trying to calm her down as her entire body started to shake in sobs.

"Sophie what's the matter? What's going on?" Sam asked, now kneeling in front of her. She had her head bowed, hands covering her face. Finally, he took her hands away from her face. "Soph?"

"I lied," she said.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"I lied to you when I said I didn't have any siblings. I did have a sister. I mean I still do, but she's in jail," she cried. "About a year ago, she tried to kill me."

"Oh my god," Sam sighed. This hit both Dean and Sam hard. They knew she had ran away from something, but they never thought this would be it.

"My sister, who was supposed to be keeping safe from everyone else, was instead using my nightgown to strangle me. All I could think was this isn't happening. My sister is supposed to love me. And what the hell is hello kitty smiling at?" she cried, running a hand through her hair.

"And then it was over. I woke up in a cold room, with wires attached to me, and no family. You wanna know where they were? Both my mom and my dad were down at the jail trying to bail her out. And when they couldn't get her out, they went home. I was pronounced clinically dead, and no one cared. Two days later a police officer signed me out and took me home," she went on.

"That wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was when the trial started and I had to testify against her. My parents hated me for it," she breathed out. "The police officer that took me home from the hospital was the same one who took me to the trial every day for a week, and brought me home, because my parents couldn't bear to sit in a car with me."

"The judge sentenced her to five years in State Prison, with possibility of parole after three years," she said softly. "And she's already served a year."

Both Sam and Dean were speechless. All Dean could think was _Demons I get, people are crazy._ But they both had that moment that people get when they find out a dumb kid was dropped on his head as a baby, the _That explains it _thought. Only this thought wasn't with intent to poke fun at. It was a realization as to why she was in so much pain, why she ran away. It was an answer. Or at least part of one.

"We understand that nothing either of us say will ever make what happened ok. But I can promise you that we'll never let anyone hurt you again. Even if you're sister was to get out, we'd never let her anywhere near you," Sam said.

"But she's going to get out," she sighed.

"Sophie, I don't want you to worry about that. When the time comes, and she does get out, Sam and I will do whatever we have to do, to make you feel safe," Dean said, rubbing her back.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up?" Sam suggested. As she was walking away, she stopped turned around, and walked quickly back to Sam and Dean.

"Thank you for everything," she said and gave them both a hug. They smiled at her, and she went on her way.

Once they were sure she couldn't hear them, they started a conversation they had begun last night while she was sleeping. Sam had found a hunt in Chicago, Illinois, involving an animalistic death. So far they had no plan whatsoever on breaking thee 'family business' to Sophie.

"I say we wait until we get to Chicago to break the news. At least then we can prove to her that we're not crazy," Dean said.

"And what if she isn't convinced?" Sam wondered.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"So what's our reason for going to Chicago?" Sam asked.

"We'll tell her a friend of ours died, and we need to give our condolences to the family," Dean smiled. Sam seemed happy with that answer. Hopefully, Sophie wouldn't question it.

As soon as Sophie stepped out of the bathroom, Sam and Dean shared a look. Dean didn't want to be the one to lie to Sophie, but neither did Sam. Especially after she was just so honest with them. While her back was turned, they were both glaring at each other. Sam sighed.

"Hey Sophie?" he called.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning around.

"Um, we need to make a trip to Chicago, so you should start packing," he said. _Could he be anymore awkward? _Dean thought.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"A friend of ours passed away, so we need to go the funeral," he said.

"Oh, ok," she nodded her head. "I'm sorry about your friend."

Sam smiled and Sophie turned away to start packing. Within the next hour they were on the road to Chicago.

"How long will it take us to get there?" Sophie asked from the back seat.

"Ten hours at the most," Sam said.

"We'll get a motel once we get there," Dean said. She nodded her head.

"Um, do I have to go with you guys to the funeral?" she asked, her face scrunching up.

"No, actually we were thinking about having you just hang back at the motel. Is that ok?" Dean said.

"Very. I don't like funerals," she said shuddering.

"Why?" Sam laughed.

"They freak me out. Especially when they have the casket open," she explained.

"It's not that bad," Dean laughed.

"Yeah right," she said sarcastically. "What if the body decides to spring back up?"

"They're dead. It's not gonna pop back up," Sam said. Technically he was sort of lying.

"Well, I'm not taking any chances," she said.

"Ok, ok. How about before we leave for the funeral, I'll find you a video store and you can't rent some movies?" Dean asked her.

"Deal," she smiled.

**Author's Note:**

Whoo-hoo! New chapter!

So you obviously found out something new about Sophie. Did you see that coming?

Coming soon: Flashbacks from the night she was strangled, and possibly from the trial.

Comment & Follow

Goodnight lovelies!


	8. Heavily Broken

_Almost giving up on fighting,  
Almost heading for a fall.  
And now my mind is screaming out,  
I've gotta keep on fighting.  
But then again  
It doesn't end._

_I'm heavily broken,  
And I don't know what to do.  
Can't you see that I'm choking?  
And I can't even move.  
When there's nothing left to say,  
What can you do?  
I'm heavily broken,  
And there's nothing I can do.  
-Heavily Broken, The Veronicas_

It was about two in the morning when the trio finally made it to Chicago. Both Dean and Sam were glad the car ride was finally over because Sophie was not all used to long road trips. She got antsy quite a bit, so Dean had to stop more than a few times to let her walk around and stretch. But they knew it wasn't her fault. Luckily, they were able to find a motel that was still open. While Dean went in to rent a room, Sam had the wonderful task of waking Sophie up.

"Sophie, wake up. We're here," he said gently shaking her. She was on her side facing him, curled up, with a blanket thrown over her. She didn't budge, just curled up even more. Sighing, he got out of the car and opened her door.

"Come on Sophie," he said, shaking her again. She was completely out of it, so gently he picked her up, being careful to keep the blanket on her. After a few minutes, Dean came out with a room key.

"Couldn't wake up sleeping beauty?" he asked.

"Didn't even budge," Sam said.

"I'll get the bags," Dean said. Quietly, Sam followed behind Dean, to the room. Once they were inside, Sam laid Sophie down on bed and tucked her in. Soon enough, they were both out.

However only a few hours later, Sophie was awake. She laid in bed for a while, trying to fall back asleep, but she couldn't. All she could do was think. Her mind went to so many different places. Like why she had the worst luck in the world. First her crazy sister, then her messed up parents, with a few extra psychos thrown in.

_God, why are you doing this to me? You obviously don't care, or you don't exist. Because if you do, you sure don't know what you're doing. Did I do something to deserve this? Is this all my fault? I bet you're not even real. But if you are, why won't you take this pain away?_

_What did I do to make my sister hate me so much? All I ever wanted to do was be like her. Now, she's nothing like I want to be. But how could she hate me enough to want me dead? And how could my own parents not care. I know you're always supposed to love your children, but how are you going to stand up for the one that tried to kill the other one? _

_How am I the one they can't bear to look at? I don't understand any of this. _

And then the tears came. She pulled a pillow to her face, so no one would hear her. Finally she got up and walked into the bathroom. She kept the lights off, but shut the door. Slowly, she sunk to the floor, wide eyes, a hand covering her mouth, sitting on her legs. If you had seen her, you'd wonder how someone could be so silent while breaking down.

_Please just stop. It hurts too much. I want it to stop. Please, please, I'm begging you. Make it go away. _

She ran her hands through her hair, gripping it tightly. Her breathing was so out of control she didn't even realize that Dean had walked in, and saw her sitting on the floor crying her eyes out.

"Sophie!" he said shocked. As he kneeled down to her, he put a hand on her back. "Sophie? What's wrong?"

She was just barely aware of him, but not enough to bring her out of it.

"Sophie, please calm down. Just tell me what's wrong," he begged. It killed him to see her like that. He tried his best to calm her down, but nothing helped. She just continued to pull at her.

"Sophie, stop. You're gonna rip your hair out," he said and tried to grab her hands. It took him a few seconds, but after he wrapped his arms around her, he was able to get a firm grasp on her arms. But she was still struggling.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, almost running into the bathroom.

"I don't know," Dean said in a hushed voice. "Just help me get her back to the bed."

"Sophie, come on," Sam said trying pull her up. In response, she made a muffled scream and scrambled to get away. Her vision was blurry from all the crying and her body shaking.

"Sophie you need to stop crying. Please just calm down," Sam said grabbing her face, trying to look her in the eyes. But she kept her eyes squeezed shut. "Sophie, open your eyes and look at me."

"No," she sobbed, shaking her head.

"Sophie I need you open your eyes," Sam said. Dean was still on his knees trying to hold her. Before Sophie opened her eyes, she let out another strangled cry.

"I swear everything is going to be ok. But I need you to stop crying. All you're going to do is make yourself sick. Talk to us," Sam said looking her dead in the eyes.

"Nothing is ever going to be ok," she cried.

"Why? Tell us why. That's the only way we can help you," Dean said.

"Because I don't know why my parents hate me so much!" she shouted. Finally, she relaxed a bit into Deans arms.

"Look, Sophie I don't know your parents, but I do know enough to know that that they're total douchebags. And you are so much better than them. You do not need them. If they can't love you for you, than that's their loss. What ever happened is their fault. There is absolutely nothing you could have done to cause them to not love you," Dean said sternly. "We love you. Ok? If two total strangers can love you within a matter of a week, than obviously there is nothing wrong with you. It's them."

"Deans right Sophie. You have us now. You don't need them. I mean you're practically a Winchester now," Sam said.

"Really?" she hiccupped.

"Absolutely," Dean laughed.

"Ok," she said softly.

"They are not worth your tears," Sam said. She nodded her head, leaning into Dean, and Sam wiped away her tears.

This was exactly what she needed, even if she didn't know it. She needed someone to tell her how much she was loved, instead of being torn down. She had a new family now. One that loved her, and would do anything to protect her.

"Can you get me some water?" she hiccupped.

"Anything for you, squirt," Sam said and got up.

"You think you can go back to bed now?" Dean asked her. She nodded her head.

"But can I sleep with you?" she asked.

"Of course, come on," he said and scooped her up. Just as he set her down on his bed, Sam brought her over a glass of water. All of the crying made her incredibly thirsty so she drank it all.

"You might as well take her bed," Dean told Sam. He nodded his head.

"Go back to sleep ok?" Sam said to Sophie. She nodded her head and curled up in the bed.

"I love you," he said and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," she said softly. Then Dean and Sam both got into bed.

"Sleep tight, Sophie. I love you," Dean said and put an arm around her.

"I love you too," she said as her eyes drooped. Once again she was out like a light, but subconsciously curled up into Deans side, clutching his shirt.

In the morning, or rather a few hours later, Dean and Sam woke up early to get ready. While Dean watched over Sophie, Sam went out to get the outfits for the job they were working. He made sure to hide them in the trunk so Sophie wouldn't see them. They didn't want to have to explain anything to her until it was absolutely necessary.

Just as Sophie was waking up, Dean's cell rang.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm gonna stop and pick up breakfast. Do you guys want anything?" Sam said.

"Hold on," Dean said. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry," she sighed.

"Bullshit," he said. "Pick her up a few donuts."

"No wait! I don't like donuts!" she rushed. "I want a croissant, please."

"Scratch that, get me a few donuts, and get her a croissant," Dean said.

"Got it," Sam said and hung up.

"You feeling better?" Dean asked softly.

"Yeah, I am," she said, and gave him a half smile.

"Good. As soon as you eat, I'll run you up to the movie store so you can pick out a few movies," he said.

"What time are you leaving?" she asked. It was the first time they were both leaving her, and honestly she was a little scared. Not so much that something would attack her, but that they wouldn't come back.

"Once I bring you back," Dean said.

"Ok, can I get popcorn and licorice?" she asked looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Whatever floats your boat," he laughed. For the first time in a while, she smiled brightly.

A couple minutes later, Sam returned with the food.

"Thank you," she said, grabbing her food.

"You like orange juice?" Sam asked her.

"I love it," she said simply.

"Good, cause I got you one," he laughed and handed it over. She thanked him again and then sat at the table with them. Once she finished her croissant, she eyes Sam's food. She was hungrier than she thought, and Sam had some delicious looking bacon on his plate.

Instead of asking for it, she just simply stared at him, batting her puppy dog eyes. When he finally noticed her, she'd look at his bacon and then back to him. As soon as he knew what she wanted, she smiled.

"You said you weren't hungry," he said pointing a finger at her. Then she stuck her lip out, and it was all over.

"Fine," he sighed and handed over the rest of his bacon.

"Thank you," she said and quickly snatched it away.

"Damn. She's better at that than you," Dean remarked.

"Pick out whatever you want," Dean told Sophie.

They were at the movie store just like Dean promised. They had already stopped to get the popcorn and licorice, now they just needed the movies.

"Ok, I'm done," she said, coming back with a few movies.

"A Cinderella Story, Wreck It Ralph, The Invisible, and Cheaper By The Dozen," he said. "You sure you don't want anything else?"

"Just those," she shook her head.

"Ok, then," he said and went to rent them. When he finished, they headed back to the motel.

"Are you going to be ok, if we're gone for a few hours?" he asked. After last night, he wasn't even sure he wanted to leave her alone.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she said.

"You're sure? Because I can just let Sam go," he offered.

"No, I'll be ok. I promise," she said.

"Ok, but just in case, I'll leave you my phone, and if you need us, just call Sam's phone," he said.

"Ok," she said.

"Hello?" Sophie answered the phone.

"Hey, how is everything?" Dean asked.

"Good, just watching the movies," she said.

"Are you getting hungry?" he asked.

"Kinda," she said.

"Get ready then. We'll pick you up in about five minutes and go get something to eat." He said.


	9. Keep Holding On

_You're not alone, together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold and it feels like the end  
There's no place to go, you know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in_

_So far away, I wish you were here  
Before it's too late this could all disappear  
Before the door's closed and it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you_

_ -Keep Holding On, Avril Lavigne_

Shortly after Sam and Dean finished investigating the house, they headed to the bar where the victim worked before she died. The only thing they managed to get was the bartender's phone number. To Sam's surprise, Dean actually threw it out before leaving the bar.

However, also before leaving the bar, Sam managed to run into Meg. He had met her weeks before, on the side of the road. It was just too much of a coincidence for him so he had decided to take the Impala and keep an eye on her, after he dropped Dean off at the motel.

"Where's Sam?" Sophie asked as he walked in alone.

"Oh, he wanted to spend some more time with the family. So it's just you and me for now," he lied.

"Ok," she nodded her head. She easily believed him.

"I saw a diner about a few blocks away. Since Sam has the car I figured we could just walk there and get something for dinner," he said.

"Sure, let me just get my sweater," she agreed.

After eating, they walked back to the motel. While Sophie was in the bathroom showering and changing, Dean was doing a little research on Meg Masters. He had also made a call to Caleb. When he got the information he needed, he called Sam, and told him what he found.

When Sophie got out, they both settled onto the bed and watched TV. Eventually Sophie dozed off so Dean tucked her in and turned out the light next to her bed. He left only the light next to his bed on.

By the time Sam made it back, Dean was waiting by the door so he could talk to him before he came inside. After talking, they both unveiled their newfound information, and decided to stake out the warehouse where Sam had followed Meg.

Then Dean went back inside to keep an eye on Sophie and call his Dad. Sam was outside at the Impala raiding the trunk for everything they would need.

"Voicemail?" Sam asked walking back in with a big bag.

"Yeah," he said shutting the phone. "Geez, what'd you get?"

"I ransacked the trunk. Holy water, every weapon I could think of, exorcism rituals from about a half a dozen religions. I'm not sure what to expect, so I guess we should just expect everything," Sam said.

"Big night," Dean noted as he put bullets into the guns, quietly. They did not want Sophie to wake up and see this, but they were sure she was completely out of it.

"Yeah, you nervous?" Sam asked.

"No," Dean said, not that convincingly. "You?"

"No," Sam said. "No way. Can you imagine if we actually found that damn thing, that demon?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Dean warned him.

"I know I'm just saying. What if we did? What if this whole thing was over tonight?" he asked. "Man I'd sleep for a week. I'd go to school, be a person again."

"You'd go back to school?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, once we're done with the thing," Sam nodded.

"Huh," Dean noted.

"Why is there something wrong with that?" Sam asked.

"No, it's great good for you," Dean said.

"I mean, what are you going to do when it's over?" Sam asked.

"It's never going to be over," Dean said. "There will be others. There's always going to be something to hunt."

"Yeah but there's got to be something that you want for yourself?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I want you to leave the second this things over Sam!" Dean said.

"Dude what's your problem?" Sam asked.

"Why do you think I drag you everywhere?" Dean asked. "Why do you think I came and got you at Stanford in the first place?"

"Cause Dad was in trouble," Sam said. "Cause you wanted to find the thing that killed mom."

"Yes that. But it's more than that, man," Dean said. "You, me, and Dad, I want us to be together again. I want us to be a family again. With Sophie too."

"Dean, we are a family," Sam said. "I'd do anything for you. But things will never be the way they were before."

"Could be," Dean said hopeful.

"I don't want them to be," Sam said. "I'm not gonna live this life forever. Dean when this is all over you're gonna have to let me go my own way."

"Sophie, sweetheart, wake up," Dean said shaking her. It was about three in the morning.

"Why?" she said sleepily.

"It's kind of an emergency," he said.

"What?" she asked sitting straight up.

"Listen, we think we might have found our dad, and he's in trouble. So we need to go," he said.

"Ok, where are we going?" she nodded her head.

"To an old warehouse a couple miles from here. When we get there, Sam and I are going to go in. You're going to wait in the car," he said.

"Why can't I go in with you?" she asked confused.

"We don't know what we're walking into and it could be too dangerous. So I just need you to wait in the car," Dean said. She wasn't happy about it, but never the less, she nodded her head.

"Let's go," he said. She didn't even bother to change, just walked out in her slippers and pajamas. The drive to the warehouse was too silent for her liking. She could tell something had happened between Dean and Sam. Dean had a sad look on his face, and in return, that made her sad.

When they got there, Dean and Sam turned back to Sophie.

"I want you take this," Dean said handing her a rather large silver knife. Her eyes went wide in shock.

"Why?" she gulped.

"Just in case," Sam said.

"And if we're not back by morning I want you to call this number. It's for a friend of ours, his name is Caleb. You can trust him," Dean said handing her a piece of paper and his phone.

"Why wouldn't you be coming back?" she asked scared.

"It's just a precaution," Sam said. "Don't worry about it."

"Ok, but please come back," she cried.

"We will," Dean said and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said wiping away her tears.

"We'll see you soon, Sophie. I love you," Sam said also kissing her head.

"I love you too," she said softly.

And with that, Dean and Sam got out of the car. She watched them walk away into the warehouse. All she could do was sit there and think of all the possible things that could go wrong. And she didn't even know the half of it.

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean were sneaking up the elevator chamber. However only a few minutes after getting up there, Meg had caught them and revealed it was all just a trap. From meeting her on the road, to running into her at the bar. It was all just to lure Sam and Dean, so she could trap John. Then the shadow creatures would kill all three of them.

However, her plan had a kink in it. Sam was able to get one over on her and then destroyed the altar. Quickly the shadows went after Meg, dragging her out of the window, where she came to a bone breaking landing on the concrete, which Sophie saw. And she screamed bloody murder, throwing a hand over her mouth.

As Sam and Dean were looking out the window Meg fell threw, they were able to see the car, where a horrified Sophie was sitting, staring at the body on the floor. They both practically ran to her.

"Hey Sophie. It's ok," Dean said holding her.

"But-" she cried pointing to the body. She was absolutely terrified, of what she didn't know.

"We need to go," Sam said. Sam got in the passenger seat, while Dean was holding a scared Sophie in the back seat.

"What happened?" she cried.

"Long story short, it was a trap. We got a little banged up, but we're okay. Now we need to go back to the motel," Dean said. Sophie was so scared she didn't feel the need to ask anymore questions. There was no doubt in her mind that she didn't need to be afraid of Sam and Dean. She knew whatever happened to the woman was her fault.

"Are you guys ok?" she asked as they walked to the room.

"Yeah, we're good," Sam said. She nodded her head. Just as they had walked into the room, Dean saw someone by the window and shouted at it.

"Dad," Dean said, as Sam turned the light on. They were both shocked beyond their core.

"Hey boys," John greeted them. He had yet to notice the five foot little girl standing behind Dean. All John could do was go up and hug Dean.

"Hey Sam," John said awkwardly.

"Dad," Sam noted.

"Who's this?" John asked.

"This is Sophie, she's kind of with us now," Dean said.

'It's nice to meet you Sophie," John smiled.

"You too, sir. I've heard a lot of good things about you," she said politely. He laughed.

"It was a trap. I didn't know I'm sorry," Dean apologized, going back to the original subject.

"It's alright," John said. "I thought it might have been."

"You were there?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I saw the girl take the swan dive," John said. "That was the bad guy right?"

"Yes, sir," Dean and Sam said.

"It's tried to stop me before," John said.

"The demon has?" Sam asked.

Meanwhile, Sophie is just standing there with a WTF face. I mean she was speechless.

"It knows I'm gonna kill him," John nodded. "Not just exorcise it or send it back to hell, actually kill it."

"How?" Dean asked.

"I'm working on that," John said.

"Let us come with you, we'll help," Sam said.

"No, Sam," John shook his head. "Not yet, try to understand. This demon is a scary son of a bitch. I don't want you caught in the cross fire. I don't want you hurt."

"Dad, you don't have to worry about us," Sam said.

"Of course I do," he said. "I'm your father. The last time we were together we had one hell of a fight."

"Yes, sir," Sam said.

"It's good to see you again," John said tearing up. "It's been a long time."

"Too long," Sam agreed, also tearing up. And with that, John pulled his son into a tight embrace.

For a moment Sophie had forgotten about the talk of a demon, and was enjoying the father son moment Sam and John were having. Crazy or not, this was a big moment for them all, she could tell that much.

Just as Sam stepped back, John was practically thrown backwards into the wall. Sophie had screamed and clutched onto Dean. Before they knew it, the shadow was going at all of them, even Sophie. Sam and Dean were able to recover fairly quickly, but Sophie was knocked out on the floor.

As John screamed from being attacked, Sam got up and got something from the bag of weapons.

"Shut your eyes!" Sam shouted. "They're shadow demons, so let's light them up!"

Quickly he lit some type of flare. Suddenly a bright light spread throughout the entire room, making the shadows disappear.

"Dad?" Dean shouted. They could barely see anything, it was so bright.

"Over here!" John shouted.

"I'll get Dad, you get Sophie!" Dean shouted to Sam.

"I've got her, let's go!" Sam said after a few seconds. While Dean had his father leaning on him, Sam was carrying Sophie. They rushed out of the motel and down to the car.

"Come on, we don't have much time!" Sam shouted as he opened the door and put Sophie in the back. "As soon as the flares out, they'll be back."

"Wait, Dad you can't come with us," Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked shocked. "What are you talking about?"

"You boys are beat to hell," John said.

"Dean, we should stick together," Sam argued. "We'll go after-"

"Sam!" Dean shouted. "Listen to me! We almost got dad killed in there. Don't you understand? They're not going to stop. They're going to use us to get to him. Meg was right, dad is vulnerable when he's with us. You're stronger without us around."

"Dad, no," Sam said. "After everything, after all the time we spent looking for you, please. I got to be a part of this fight."

"This fight is just starting," John said. "We are all going to have a part to play, but now you've got to trust me son. Ok? You've got to let me go."

Sadly, Sam nodded his head. They watched as he walked ahead to his truck and opened the door.

"Be careful boys," he said and got in.

"Come on," Dean told Sam. Without another word, they both got into the car and drove off.

Little did they know as soon as Sophie woke up, she was going to have a hell of a lot of questions.

**Author's Note:**

Wow. So Sophie's onto something.

Anyways, sorry for the long wait, things have been kind of crazy. I got a new job, but quit after only four hours working. Literally. It's a funny story actually, but the shortened version is, I was working at a restaurant, four hours in, I was annoyed, bored, and irritated. Someone opened the back door which caused the fire alarms to go off, and the fire department had to come down to check everything out. That's not why I quit, but I did do it in front of them, and then got a ride home from a fireman.

That night I went out to dinner and found a now hiring sign, and got hired without even applying. However I never actually showed up for work. So um, yeah here I am now. People trust me too easily LOL

More to come within the next few days!


End file.
